Adiós Simon
by mafergl98
Summary: La mente de Simon cada vez es más confusa, la corona está tomando poseción de ella ¿Qué hará Marceline? Esta historia se sitúa unos tres meses después de lo sucedido en "Simon & Marcy", además me basé en la canción de "I remember you"


Era un día común, bueno, al menos para Simon y para Marceline. Ellos habían estado viajando de un lugar a otro, buscando sobrevivientes de la Guerra de los Hongos, pero lo único que encontraban eran causados por la radiación de las bombas. Este día habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo, donde las casa se encontraban en ruinas, pero al parecer ya habían estado así desde antes de que iniciara la guerra.

- Marcy, mira lo que acabo de encontrar - dijo Simon, mientras sacaba una cámara instantánea que había escondido detrás de el.

- ¡Increíble!, ¿sirve? - dijo la niña muy emocionada

- Mmm, no se, hay que probarla - dijo el hombre y le tomó una foto a la pequeña

- Al parecer si, mira - dijo Simon, mientras sacaba la foto de la cámara

- Jejejeje; Simon, te quiero mucho, es muy divertido pasar el tiempo contigo - dijo Marceline, quien lo abrazó

- Yo también te quiero mucho- dijo Simon quien también la abrazó

- Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad?- le preguntó muy alegre mientras lo veía a los ojos

- Claro - dijo Simon, aunque no estaba muy convencido

Pero después Simon cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a gritar cosas sin sentido, Marceline empezó a gritar su nombre, y poco después Simon se levantó y le dijo a la pequeña que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.

Esta vez Marceline estaba preparando la cena, pues Simon sabía que no podría estar con ella por mucho tiempo, y ella tendría que aprender a estar sola. Ellos eran los únicos en el mundo,ningún humano pudo haber sobrevivido a tanta radiación, ellos tuvieron suerte, pero no se lo podía decir a Marcy, pues tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar a alguien más, ella tan solo era una niña. Además su mente era tomada cada vez más por la coronas, incluso haría que la olvidara, tan solo ya estaba empezando a olvidar quienes fueron sus padres, quien fue el. Y así quedó el hombre, muy pensativo, pero después fue interrumpido y su pequeña compañera le entregó un plato con una clase de caldo y demás cosas. No era muy apetecible, pero Marcy estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Entonces Simon tomó el plato y empezó a comer, pero poco después de iniciar lo escupió.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!, esto es un asco- dijo Simon lleno de furia. Tiró el plato, por lo tanto la niña se enojó y un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

Simon volvió a si mismo. La vió ahí, muy molesta y llorando, trató de disculparse pero ella se fue a otro lugar. Simon estaba espantado, nunca había pasado algo así, nunca la había ofendido así, la corona casi tomaba total posesión de tu mente. Mientras tanto, Marceline se había ido a esconder a un cuarto, estaba muy enojada y triste por lo sucedido. Simon llegó y tocó por modales el pedazo de puerta que estaba ahí. La pequeña no le dirigió ni una palabra, Simon le pedía una y otra vez perdón, pero como, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho, trataba de explicarle el porque de sus actos, pero no podía encontrar las palabras, su mente estaba demasiado confusa.

Después se acercó a una gran columna que estaba en el suelo, para usarla como mesa, se sentó a un lado y comenzó a escribir del otro lado que le había tomado a Marceline esa tarde.

_"Marceline: solo somos tu y yo en las ruinas del mundo, debe ser muy confuso para ti, y sé que me necesitarás aquí contigo, pero me pierdo a mi mismo, y temo que me perderás también"_

Llenó ese pequeño espacio, pero todavía tenía muchas cosas que decirle, así que tomó una hoja de entre sus cosas y continuó escribiendo:

_"La magia me mantiene vivo, pero me vuelve loco y necesito salverme, pero quien va a salverme. Perdóname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde"_

En ese momento comenzó a llorar, pero continuó:

_"Marceline puedo sentirme a mi mismo caer. No recuerdo lo que hice esa vez, pero recuerdo que te ví llora, y te juro, ese no era yo, era la corona"_

Y con eso término esa triste carta de disculpa aunque en realidad era una carta de despedida, la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos y fue hacia el lugar donde estaba Marcy para dejárselas, pero cuando llegó simplemente olvidó a lo que iba y regresó a dormir. Esa noche tuvo muchas pesadillas, voces y criaturas extrañas, eran más horribles que la noche anterior, siempre era los mismo, no las podía soportar. A media noche despertó, todo el cuarto estaba cubierto de nieve y hielo

- No pasa nada, jejeje. Solo..., ¡No, aléjense de mi!- gritó mientras se levantaba y lanzaba rayos de hielo a su alrededor, de alguna -¡No podrán contra mi, muajajaja!¡Soy el Rey Helado!- gritó espantosamente Simon

Todo ese ruido despertó a Marceline, quien se espantó y fue a verlo. En cuanto llegó Simon la empezó a atacar. Marceline estaba muy espantada y se empezó a acercar.

- No Simon, reacciona - gritó la pequeña, quien le dió una bofetada y estaba llorando. Esto hizo que reaccionara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No, ya no puedo más - gritó Simon mientras se alejaba de Marceline

- Simon, ¿qué sucede?, ¿qué no puedes?- le gritó Marceline mientras se acercaba a el, pero este se alejaba

- No, no puedo protegerte más. No es seguro que estés cerca de mi - replicó Simon

- ¡No!, yo siempre estaré contigo no importa lo que pase, tu me lo dijiste - dijo Marceline, quien empezó a llorar

- Ahora he perdido todo, mi familia, mi prometida, mi cordura. Lo único que tengo eres tu y lo más importante para mi es protegerte - dijo Simon quien también comenzó a llorar

- Simon no. Te perdono. Juro que nunca me volveré a comportar mal y siempre haré lo que tu me digas, pero por favor, quédate conmigo - gritó y lloró la niña

- Lo único que quiero es que me perdones por esto. Es algo que no decidí, y que me duele con todo mi corazón, quiero que intentes perdonarme por lo que estoy haciendo - dijo Simon, y así entre sollozos salió de la casa en ruinas y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Marcy corrió lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlo, pero ella era muy pequeña y era muy lenta a comparación de el, por lo que muy fácilmente lo perdió de vista. Cuando ya no lo vió cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar y después de un rato de lloriqueos alzó el rostro.

- Adiós Simon - dijo muy suavemente, se levantó, se volteó y murmuró - Eres un mentiroso, te odio-

A partir de ese día esa indefensa criatura tuvo que seguir su vida, sola, sin ningún amigo en el mundo. Tiempos de soledad y tristeza la siguieron, que más podía hacer, lo único que hacía era ir de un lado a otro, tal y como hacía con Simon, solo que esta vez no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, ni a su amigo Simon.

* * *

Este es mi segundo fanfic de HDA espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews


End file.
